


Зазеркальный беспредел

by dokhtar_vatzzan



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: Mirror Universe
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 14:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15415326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dokhtar_vatzzan/pseuds/dokhtar_vatzzan
Summary: Юмористическая зарисовка о жестоких буднях миррор-вселенной





	Зазеркальный беспредел

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо **оку** за леденящую кровь иллюстрацию

– Пожалуйста, капитан! Прошу! Умоляю вас!!! Только не к доктору!!!

 

Кирк с деланым бесстрастием смотрел, как дюжие охранники заталкивают энсина Джонса в лазарет. По правде сказать, у него самого по спине бежал холодок при виде этой двери, да и провинился Джонс не слишком – замешкался, отдавая честь. В глубине души Кирк не был садистом и справедливо полагал, что в качестве взыскания достаточно было просто вышвырнуть парня в открытый космос или до смерти запытать в камере агонии. Но даже он, капитан «Энтерпрайз» не смел бросить вызов Костлявому, как с дрожью в голосе почтительно величала доктора команда. Расправа над провинившимися с первого дня была кровавой привилегией Костлявого. Для его жестоких забав специально была отгорожена бОльшая половина медотсека, куда, кроме доктора и его жертв, не заходил никто, а выходил всегда один только доктор.

 

Засов на двери с лязгом защёлкнулся, отсекая несчастного Джонса от мира живых, и охранники, вытянувшись по струнке, просительно уставились на Кирка. Синюшные, подрагивающие губы, торчащие дыбом волосы выдавали животный ужас, который эти два бывалых, здоровенных парня испытывали всего лишь от близости лазарета. Страшно подумать, что сделалось бы с ними внутри.

 

Кирк сделал охранникам знак расходиться, и те, не скрывая облегчения, бросились наутёк. Мысли капитана снова вернулись к медотсеку. Он бывал там. Конечно, не в самой страшной, запретной; по слухам, даже звукоизолированной части, а в той, что использовалась Костлявым как операционная. Бывал там Кирк не по своей воле. Порой уничтожаемые народы бывали настолько бестолковы, что пробовали оказать сопротивление. Порой это приводило к визитам в лазарет. Обычно Кирка приносили туда без сознания, а, едва придя в себя, он тут же сломя голову убегал, ухрамывал или уползал прочь. Но однажды, очнувшись, Кирк обнаружил себя прочно привязанным к койке. Такого ледяного ужаса он не испытывал ни до, ни после. Нервы не были готовы к подобному испытанию, чего уж говорить о сфинктере уретры. Беспомощный и влажный, как новорожденный котёнок, он метался в ремнях, взгляд в панике перескакивал с одного орудия пыток на другое. Коллекция сверкающих скальпелей на стене (одного Костлявому мало, сразу вонзает все двадцать, плескает поверх кислотой и вращает медленно-медленно). Ведро в углу (для крови и отрезанных органов). Ножницы с загнутыми концами (не иначе, Костлявый отстригает веки, чтоб жертва плакала кровавыми слезами, пока он в кровавую кашу кромсает её гениталии). Огромные щипцы (даже думать не надо – ясно, как божий день: Костлявый вырывает у жертвы позвоночник, чтобы тут же отлюбить им её в зад)... Прочих подробностей Кирк не увидел и объяснения не подобрал, так как в следующую секунду над ним навис Костлявый, и Джим потерял сознание.

 

Вернувшись в каюту после того, как отдал несчастного Джонса на растерзание, Кирк долго успокаивал себя, зарывшись под одеяло и представляя, что он маленький белый медвежонок, а его добрая мама-медведица вот-вот принесёт ещё тёпленького полярника. Это не помогло. Страшная судьба энсина по-прежнему не давала капитану покоя. На всё ещё нетвёрдых ногах Кирк дошёл до стены и, глотнув побольше воздуха, как перед нырком, включил танталовое поле. Никогда прежде не пытался он заглянуть в запретную часть лазарета, но сейчас какое-то невиданное упрямство заставило Кирка встретить лицом к лицу свой самый главный страх.

 

Зрелище было парализующим. Джим понял наконец, что значит фраза: «сатана там правит бал». Костлявый, в белом халате поверх синей форменной безрукавки, сведя устрашающе брови на наводящем ужас лице, нависал над понурой толпой безропотных, отчаявшихся жертв. Да, похоже, здесь были все сто сорок восемь несчастных, отправленных Кирком на казнь с самого начала миссии. Костлявый выстроил их ровными рядами и заставлял повторять странные и, судя по лицам страдальцев, причиняющие невероятную боль движения. Сперва они крутили головами, потом делали наклоны, затем доктор заставил их приседать. Казалось бы, куда дальше? Но Костлявому и этого было мало. Часто смаргивая, Кирк смотрел, как доктор гонит несчастных в душ, как те шипят и ойкают под ледяными струями, а тот, не ведая жалости, заставляет растираться жёсткими, как наждачка, казёнными полотенцами. На этом Кирк решил было, что видел всё. Он ошибался! Самое страшное было впереди! Костлявый усадил бедолаг за столы, где... Джим не моргая, впился взором в наижутчайший кошмар своего детства: в невинных реплицированных тарелках белела она – густая, вязкая масса с жёлтым ободком растёкшегося по окружности масла. 

 

– Манная каша, – побелевшими губами, на фоне аритмии и гипоксии, выдохнул Кирк. – С комочками.

 

Да, это была она, та самая, что толкнула его под знамёна Империи. Когда-то, будучи крошкой, Джим мечтал стать мирным исследователем, но комочки озлобили его.

 

Мутнеющим взором Кирк провожал бесконечные ложки каши, что исчезали во ртах безропотных мучеников. А ведь некоторые терпят не первый год! Насколько милосерднее была бы стандартная двадцатичасовая агония! Такому изуверу как Костлявый не место даже среди самых отмороженных солдафонов!

 

Почти не видя ничего от брызжущих на экран слёз, Кирк навёл на доктора курсор и вдавил кнопку «уничтожить». Прибор зашипел, задымился и, слегка опалив капитану лицо, взорвался. С тоскою Кирк наблюдал, как расплавленные кнопки стекают на жестяную табличку с надписью «Прибор Танталовое Поле. Не мочить!!!»

 

Что ж. Он пытался сделать доброе дело – не получилось. Это знак, заключил Кирк. Мямлям не место на звездолётах Империи. Его подчинённые думают, Костлявый жестокий? Ха! Они просто ещё не знают Кирка! Больше никто не будет выброшен в вакуум, сожжён фазером, посажен в камеру агонии, запытан агонизатором! Детские игры кончились! Отныне всё будет по-взрослому: зарядка, душ, манная каша!  
И это ещё не всё!!!

Самых отпетых ожидает КИСЕЛЬ.

С КОМОЧКАМИ.


End file.
